Birth by Blood Guilty Gear vs Samurai Spirits
by RAVnessa
Summary: The Blackard Organization has manage to create yet another powerful Gear.Fearing another revolutionary war,the Gearmaker orders Ino to take the it into a dimension where its powers can be contained.The gear's power was sealed until death triggerred it...
1. Loop 0

**Birth by Blood**

_A Samurai Shodown vs Guilty Gear Fanfic by RAVne

* * *

_

Note: I conceived this little plot a long time ago. I'm a BIG fan of Ukyo Tachibana and Testament (plug: visit my shrines at http://ukyo-tachibana. and What started as a joke turned into a full story.

Before you even think it, NO: there will not be any TestamentxDizzy hentai content (some random lemon, but I don't think the story's gonna dwell in any sexually explicit content). I chose the title to make that absolutely clear.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Loop: 0 Prologue**  
**-Guilty Gear World-  
_Year 2181 (Before GGX)_**

The headline of a local newspaper:

//GEARS SUSPECTED OF ATTACKING BLACKARD RESEARCH FACILITY.

The nation is again gripped with fear as rumors of yet another fully-functional Gear running rampant become more conceivable after yesterday's incident. The Blackard Research Facility, known for developing treatments for some of today's worst ailments as well as charitable works, was attacked and totally destroyed within hours. Investigators are baffled as to how this can occur. "With regards to the facility's state-of-the-art security system, as well as the power running the entire area, it's almost impenetrable!" claims chief investogator, DonaldSmith. "We are all in shock this even happened." Investigators are sure of one thing: it was caused by an incredibly powerful madman.\\

I-no laughed as she read the last sentence, her sultry, seductive voice wang the child. "My my... they're giving me too much credit!"

//Rumors of a powerful, command-type Gear running rampant amongst us has yet to be proven, but some witnesses claim to see two human-like beings emerge after the incident.

Although rumors are yet to be proven, citizens are taking extra precautions. "I'm not gonna be owned by the son of the devil!", says KurtCollins, a resident of a nearby village. "I swear, if I evah see one of 'em Gears, I'm gonna blow 'em back to 'ell where they belong!"\\

I-no smirked at what she read. "Damn, I didn't finish off those monsters!" She gave a sigh. "Oh well, at least that ensures me some fun later."

The baby in her arms cried, making her turn her attention to it. I-no starred at him for a few moments as she craddled it a bit, studying his features. The baby has flawless white skin. He has magnificent blue eyes that match his hair. And when she checked... Yes, he seriously is a FULL PACKAGE.

It's ironic how such a beautiful child could come from the union of two hideous beings. And yet, its aura already presented its potential danger. 'That Man' knew the dangers embedded in his blood, but He didn't want him dead... The child might prove useful in the future... an interesting study indeed.

"Hihi... such a cute little kid. I bet you'd make a fine young man when you grow up... It's too bad you got some nasty genes in you. I'd certainly want to get to know you a little better... hihi..."

With one last look, I-no opened a warp hole. "Hope you'll love the place I picked for you!" The baby slept, not knowing any of these events would change his life.


	2. Loop 1

**Loop: 1 Death and Rebirth  
****_-Samurai Spirits World-  
1789_**

His evil laugh resonated all over the land, mocking the fallen warriors.

"Pitiful... You weaklings... You underestimate me. How could you possibly think you could stop me?" Amakusa walked over a bloody Haohmaru who is on all fours, his hand barely holding on to his sword as he tried to get up. "Don't think I'm unmerciful. I invited you to come and drink out of my cup of power." He grabbed Haohmaru's head, pulling it back so he could see the agony in the man's face, and bent over to him. "But you pathetic little nuisances believe you can bring God's salvation back to the people. You don't understand... I AM salvation. I... AM... GOD!"

He threw Haohmaru's head violently onto the pavement and walked back to the altar, where a forcefield kept an even stronger demon within its walls. At the center of the room a young girl with green hair floated, her spirit slowly being drained into the Netherwold, serving as the payment for Amakusa's power.

Ukyo, Genjuro, Charlotte, Galford, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Tam-tam, Cham-cham, Kazuki and Sogetsu looked in horror as Amakusa floated high into the air. A black hole appeared from underneathe him.

"BEHOLD! The gates of utopia shall be opened! The world shall be cleansed and I shall rule over all living beings! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Ukyo had managed to get to his knees when he coughed harshly. Blood spurted out of his mouth and the force brought him back to the ground. He had gotten there first, and took much of the beating. The others came minutes after. He is, without a doubt, an extremely skilled fighter, but even his blade was no match against the powers of a demon.  
His clothes were torn, his body badly wounded, his health... non-existent. Yet, he couldn't accept failure. "Saki... Saki needs my help..." Once again, he fumbled to get to his feet.

------------------  
...+...+...  
------------------

His coughing become more violent. His eyes were tricking him: the blood on the floor seem to be bubbling and forming ghostly patterns.

He could see Amakusa rising into the air, lightning bolts speeding up to his hands. He could see the sorcerer's orb being engulfed with the bolts of light. "One last stirke... I can still... Maybe it will give the others a chance if I can..."

He could hear death's toll. One way or another, he knew he isn't going to make it out of this castle alive. The only thing that matters now is that this life-whatever's left of it-would be of service to someone...

Someone he cherished deeply.

He held his scabbard tighter, showing a glint of silver. One last strike. He's going to give it everything he's got.

------------------  
+...++..  
------------------

"HAHAHAHA!!!"

It's now or never.

Ukyo sped fast to Amakusa, leaving a trail of after images. Amakusa saw this and threw his orb at Ukyo's direction.

A perfect hit.

"UKYO!", Charlotte screamed.

------------------  
...  
------------------

Amakusa grinned, but it quickly faded when he saw the image slowly dissolve.

"HIIIIIIIIIKEN... TSUBAMEGAESHI!!!!"

Amakusa turned just in time to meet Ukyo flaming sword with his orb.

------------------  
...++++  
------------------

The light from the orb whipped around the room.

"FOOL! THIS IS FUTILE!!!", Amakusa screamed.  
Ukyo pushed harder and forced all his energy into his sword, causing the phoenix image of the flame to increase in magnitude.

------------------  
++++++++++++  
------------------

Ukyo could feel the energy drain from him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it going.

Haohmaru saw the opportunity. He stood up and, with a proud battle cry, dashed towards Amakusa, his blade raised, ready to cut anyone in his way to pieces.

The others followed.

The flame in Ukyo's blade was slowly being swallowed by Amakusa's white surging energy. He could feel his shaking hands slowly weaken and let go. In a moment, Amakusa's orb would hit his chest (at least his face would still be intact, even in death). All the power Amakusa summoned will be thrown at him and his body would be thrown like a ragged doll to the wall. He would be dead before he'd hit the stone cold pavement. "I just hope... Haohmaru would do as I request... Saki... I..."

He closed his eyes and gave his body to death's awaiting arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Project-GOD-Activated++++++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orb had almost touched Ukyo's chest when all of a sudden a bizzarre shroud of silvery light engulfed Ukyo's body, bouncing the orb away, almost hitting its master.

"Wh-what?!" Amakusa exclaimed in awe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Initializing-Gradual-Magic-Augmentation-and-Body-Modification-Program  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Reviewing-Current-Status++++++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Added-Primary-Abilities+++++++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Engaging-Gear-Sequence++++++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Message GOD-has-awakened.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haohmaru was a few steps from Amakusa when a violent force threw him and the others back. He shielded his eyes as the force grew stronger. He could barely keep his feet on the floor.

Nakoruru was swept away. The force was so great, she would have been thrown to the wall if Galford, who impaled the pavement and held on the hilt of his sword, hadn't caught her by the hand.

"This... this... strength...!!!" Amakusa could hardly believe it exists beyond the gates of hell.

The force built until the whole castle was engulfed in its silvery light. From afar, Jubei and Hanzo could see the light burst from the castle all the way up to the heavens.

Then... it stopped. And everything was peaceful.

Amakusa opened his eyes. He had fallen to the floor. He was on his knees. He was alone. His orb had broken. All the power from his castle had dissappeared.

Zankuro had dissappeared, and so did the young girl.

He couldn't even scream in rage for his foiled plans, stunned by what had just occurred.


	3. Loop 2

**Loop: 2 Scattered Pieces  
_-Guilty Gear World-  
2181 - After GGX2_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Warning Host-has-incurred-massive-damage+++++  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Warning Lethal-virus-detected+++++++++++  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Initializing-Restoration-Program+++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm-hm-hmm... Hmm? OI!!!" A cheery young man spotted his body lying limp on the soiled earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Restoration 75++++++++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Error Virus-Untreatable-at-Current-Status++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Error Cannot-Load-Secondary-Program+++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man bent over and looked inquisitively at the body. He checked its pulse. Still alive. "Oi! Wake up!"

Ukyo wondered why God sounds so comical.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!!!" The man began to poke him with his fan.

Ukyo slowly opened his eyes. Trees swayed cheerfully to the wind as the sun shone brightly. Is this heaven? All of a sudden a face slid from the side. A man with dark-brown hair, tan skin and friendly smile met his gaze. The man wore spectacles and had a white band wrapped around his forehead.

"...mmm..." Ukyo thought he must be dreaming.

The man began to fan him. Ukyo put his hands defensively in front of him. What's going on? Is he an angel? Ukyo thought cherubs look more appealing and beautiful... something like him minus his disease.

"You better get up. This is no place to sleep." The man began to poke him with the fan again.

Ukyo sat up and shook his head. The man was still there. He is shirtless, but had these bizzare clothes that are somewhat Japanese in style. His arms were covered with blue clothe that were connected at the back, the hem lined with breaking white patterns. He had a black obi with gold linings at the tip around his blue Japanese pants, which matched shoes that Ukyo has never seen before. He carried two brown fans that had a yellowish diamond design at the center and two smaller ones at both sides.

Ukyo realized he was holding his sword. He tried to recall what happened. They were at Amakusa's castle... He gave every bit of energy he had on his last strike. As he saw Haohmaru attack, he let go, hoping the others would finish the madman off. He... did he really die? Is this the netherworld?

"Wow... I thought I was the only one who could escape from the colony...Well, me and Baiken. But apparently their security ain't much of a tough meat to beat! Although..." Anji looked at Ukyo's clothes. "You seem to have taken quite a beating yourself!"

Without a word, the man took Ukyo by the arms and raised him to his feet. Ukyo felt annoyed by his presence, whatever this being may be.

"The name's Anji! AnjiMito!", the man proclaimed. He tried to conceal his Japanese accent. He gave Ukyo a pat on the shoulder, which the latter replied to with a shifty look before starting to walk away.

"Oi! Just wait one second!!! I"  
"I travel alone"  
"But you're hurt! And your clothes... you look terrible"  
"...Say such things again and you shall have a private meeting with my blade."

Ukyo continued to walk away when a butterfly-formed energy hit the tree in front of him, nearly missing his arm.

"I could just leave you alone, you know. But I don't want you to know the truth before I do!"

Ukyo looked over his shoulder. He didn't understand a word this man said, but he knew one thing: This Anji isn't going to leave him alone. And insulting his solitutde was a crime.

Ukyo held sword firmly, the sunlight reflecting a glint of blade.

A little beyond the forest, the clash of arms distracted its guardian from his chores.

* * *

Rimururu, Nakoruru, Galford, and Genjuro all came to at the same time. As they shook their heads, trying to analyze what happened-the pain of the injuries they incurred beginning to register in their consciousness again-a grouchy, deep female voice greeted them.

"Where the hell did you come from? And why the hell are you all sleeping on the floor? Teh, you're spilling blood everywhere! Eck!"

The warriors sat up from the wooden floor. Nakoruru looked at the woman siting on the wooden fence. She had a head full of pink hair, which matched the tattoo on her forehead and redish left eye. The right one seems to be damaged.  
She wore a tattered kimono, revealing her vuluptuous body. Smoke puffed out of a pipe she held with her right hand. Her other sleeve seem to be armless. Nako wondered how dissappointed her mother must be.

Galford rubbed his head. "Where are we? Ow, what happened?". He turned and saw the woman. He gawked at the pink-haired lady before realizng Nako was glaring at him.

The woman grunted. "What a stupid question... Say, are you American"  
"Yeah, I am"  
"Heh, no wonder... Just hope you and Chipp don't invite any more guests. We have enough dummies here already"  
"HEY"  
"YOU!" Genjuro suddenly spoke, staggering to stand and pointing his sword at the woman. "What is this place"  
The woman raised a brow. "Are you actually planning to slice me with that pathetic weapon of yours"  
"If that's what it takes to make you talk"  
"Genjuro"  
"SHUT UP, woman!" He snapped at Nakoruru.  
Baiken took one last puff before putting it away and standing up. She spat on the floor. "Tse, whatever. Might as well amuse myself before Anji returns."

* * *

Cham-cham jumped to the bed next to her, where Tam-tam laid, when the doctor gave her a happy hello.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWRRRR"  
"Yikes! D-don't be frightened!"

The doctor had a paper bag over his head, exposing one glowing eye. He is very tall, thin and...fexible. He carried a huge scalpel, making him scarier. Tam-tam gave a jolt from the bed and also panicked as his sister grabbed onto him tightly. He turned and saw the doctor.

"It's alright. I'm just trying to help! You looked wounded... I couldn't help but help"  
"Wh-what-you-want-from-us"  
"Nothing of course! It's my pleasure to aid the needy!"

Tam-tam clambered out of bed, his sister still clutching onto his back.

"We-go-now"  
"Oh no no no!!! I don't think you're in tip-top condition to do that! I must insist you stay for a few more treatments I must administer"  
"No! We-go-now!"

The man sighed. "Alright. I'll let you go..." He pointed his scalpel at them. "IF you can prove you're well enough!"

Faust sighed. The most important rule in medicine: No pain, no gain.

* * *

Chipp was reading about congress and presidents from a nearby tree when they fell from the sky.

"HOLY ZEN!!!"

He jumped down to find two men wearing Japanese clothes lying motionless on the grass.

"What the hell is going on? GEEEEZ, I KNEW it was gonna be another one of those days!"

The two men suddenly came to. They sat up, rubbing their heads,

Chipp jumped off the tree. "WOW, you guys are still alive?"

Kazuki looked at Chipp, then turned from side to side. "Hazuki!" He suddenly remembered, and stood up, scanning the area. They were in a peacfeful clearing within a forest. No sight of Amakusa's castle, or even the evil aura that enveloped the land.

He looked at Chipp.

"What is this place"  
"Hey, you're Japanese?!" Chipp suddenly became enthusiastic. Kazuki's sword flared, but instead of getting scared, the white haired punk became even more excited. "WOW! How'd you do that"  
"I said, where are we?!"

They didn't notice Sogetsu stand up. He watched them silently, hoping to get information without the need to tire himself out.

"Well... we're in my favorite training spot here at the Colony. Hey, are you guys ninjas?"

Kazuki gave him a sinister glare. "None of your business"  
"Hey, just asking! It's just that I read a few books about your history (Anji lent 'em to me) and those clothes definitely fit"  
"Which way is to Amakusa's castle?!"

Chipp looked at him curiously. "Castle? What castle? There ain't no castles here"  
Kazuki was losing his patience. The image of his helpless sister frustrated him.  
"Hey, are you guys new inmates? I don't seem to recall seeing you-"

Chipp felt it in the wind and backed away before Kazuki's blade could pierce his body. "Whoa! What's up with you"  
"SHUT UP"  
"Hey, if you're gonna have that attitude"  
"NGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Kazuki charged at him. Chipp teleported out of the way, preparing for a next attack.  
"Well, I'm getting tired of reading books anyway... Think it's time a stretched my bones a bit!"

* * *

Charlotte got up slowly when a tall figure stood over her.

"My my... what's a beautiful young lady doing on these lonely streets, cramped on all fours like that?"

The man wore a black hat over his long blonde hair, which was tied to the back. He had these weired-shaped spectacles and wore a black coat and trousers. He carried a wooden cane which resembled Ukyo's sword.

He held his hand out to help her, but Charlotte got to her feet on her own. "Wh-what is this...?" She looked around. Nothing about the surroundings resemble the battlefield, nor has she seen anything like it before.

"Just a simple little town. Oh dear... you seem injured." Their was a seductive tone in his voice, one which insulted the feminist instinct Charlotte has. "Why don't I take you back to the ship and take care of you"  
"It's a nice offer", Charlotte snapped. "But my mother taught me never to trust strangers. Thank you, au revoir!"

Charlotte began to walk away when a pang hit her from the stomach. The injuries she had incurred has not surpassed the stage of pain. She bent down and clutched her stomach. The man hurriedly took her arm and put it around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, but as a gentleman, I cannot let such a pretty face go to waste." Charlotte was hesitant, but in the end, she knew she was in no condition to fight. The man kept talking as they made their way to a strange looking vessel. "My name's Johnny, by the way. But you can call me anything you want, sugar."

She couldn't care less.

"What happened? What's going on? Where am I? Haohmaru... where are you?"


	4. Loop 3

**Loop: 3 Butterfly Dance and Blood Baths  
_-Guilty Gear World-  
2181_**

Ukyo stepped back whilst the man attacked with his fans, twirling his way towards his opponent. Ukyo parried one of them and, seizing the opportunity, started his own string of combo attacks.

Ukyo lashed out his blade. The man dodged to the side, swung his arm around and met Ukyo's blade with his fan. Anji threw his other arm towards Ukyo, who met it with the sheathe of his blade.

The man's movements are fluid and graceful. His steps are accurate yet he can quickly manuever to his desired position without forcing too much effort on himself.

"You got skills..." Ukyo commended. "But my beauty and grace surpasses any art"  
"My friend... Beauty is only an illusion." Anji replied. "Much like your victory!"

Anji used Ukyo's chest to jump into the air. Ukyo stumbled back as Anji magically turned his two fans into four smaller ones and threw them at Ukyo's direction. Ukyo rolled to the side and saw the perfect opening. He jumped up in a spinning motion from the ground, unsheathing his blade at the precise moment it would be in range of Anji.

"HIKEN TSUBAMEGAESHI!!!"

Anji barely manage to shield the blade, but the force brought him smashing hard on the ground, landing on his back.

"IIIIIIITAI!!!"

Anji was about to get up when he noticed the glint of Ukyo's blade just below his chin.  
"Oi... I was only trying to help"  
"It isn't wanted"  
"You don't understand. You CAN'T just enter this forest, it's dangerous! In this forest resides-"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

The manic metallic voice boomed out of nowhere and the next thing Ukyo knew, a raven swooped down on him, nearly missing his cheek!

Ukyo looked around. Anji got to his feet and took a stance beside Ukyo.

"-...that..."

Ukyo turned to see a ghastly white man with black, flowing hair staring madly at him with his wild red eyes. He wore a black tube top with gold trinkets, mismatched gloves, boots and a foot-length skirt with a slit at the side and metallic silver holes at the hem.

A foreigner? Ukyo wondered from what country such a being would have come from. Somewhere where the sun doesn't shine... Possibly near hell's gate.

The raven flew down and perched on the man's shoulder, cooing him.

"You are staining the sanctity of this forest. LEAVE"  
"As you said!" Anji replied. "C'mon, we better"  
"You almost scratched my perfect face." Ukyo said softly, but with strong intonations. "You're meat, beanhead!"

"Hmph!", the man looked away in disgust. "Humans... how pitiful of you to throw your life away for your arrogance and vanity! I shall free you of your chains and open your eyes to reality!"

The man summoned a portal from behind them. Ukyo and Anji turned to see a huge, purple blob in the shape of a skull pounce out of it. Both of them rolled out of the way just in time.

"WASTE THEM!" The man commanded, and all of a sudden the trees began to move and lunge for Anji and Ukyo. The two sliced through the branches reaching out for them. Ukyo's instincts told him to turn and he found a scythe making its way towards him. With precision, he unseathed his sword, raised the hilt into the air and slipped it through the scythe's wooden handle just as it was about to hit him, stopping its winding path. The enemy was open for an attack and Ukyo gave a quick slash at the man. To his horror, the man melted into blood, and so did the scythe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Familiar-DNA-Sequence-Identified++++++++++  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo stared at the pool of blood at his feet. Anji was too busy ploughing throught the tree enemies to notice any of it. Ukyo stepped away, but then something grabbed his feet. He looked down and saw the blood was crawling its way up his legs.

Ukyo tried to slice his way out of it, but the liquid simply rejoined and regenerated. Just when he thought thing's couldn't get any worse, a burst of chest pain made him let go of his sword. He bent over and held his chest, motioning his hands as if he wanted to remove his lungs. The pain was unbearable. "No... not now!". He began his coughing fit. With each cough he felt like he would throw up his organs.

The blood had now crawled up to his chest, locking his arms to his body like a mummy. It stopped a little before reaching his shoulders. He felt like a puppa. It wasn't helping his condition, as it squeezed his chest tighter, unabling him to breathe. He kept coughing. A sprinkle of blood, his eyes closed...

...Then nothing.

The blood began to form a figure of a man in front of him. The ghostly summoner was suddenly standing in front of Ukyo, who was stuck on a bent position, his torso hanging by his legs.

"Hmph! Wretched youth..." The man walked closer to the man and held him by his blue hair. "What is it you're so proud of that you're willing to die for?"

The man raised Ukyo's head and gasped. A beautiful blood stained face with a tired expression met his eyes.

"Testament! Don't harm him!", Anji cried out. "He's Japanese! They are an endangered species-OI! FUUJIN! OW OW OW - WHY YOU-"

Testament observed the man. It was like starring into a distorted mirror...

Except for the hair and skin tone.

It reminded him off-

The human's eyes suddenly open, revealing black eyeballs and sinister red eyes.


	5. Loop 4

**Loop: 4 Coccoon  
_ -Guilty Gear World-  
2181_**

Testament let go of the man's blue hair and backed away. The man kept still, his eyes fixed on Testament.

The blackness of his eyes seem to give out an eearie glow, shedding a frightful shadow over his face annd making his red pupils more sinister.

The man stood upright slowly, like a caterpillar reaching for higher grounds, and began flexing his fingers and carefully closing them into a fist.

His blood-spun prison suddenly burst. Testament shielded with his arms and summoned his scythe. The raven began to flap its wings madly.

"What-"

Ukyo slowly closed his eyes and motioned his hand to his face. At that moment, a blob of blood raised from the pool and followed his hand.

"Impossible!" Testament exclaimed. "You... you're not human... Are you a gear as well?"

Silence.

When it has almost reached Ukyo's finger tips, he suddenly motioned them towards Testament. Testament was suddenly being attacked by a barrage of ghostly looking blood blobs. He swung his scythe madly at them, managing to get away from their attacks, but Ukyo just kept summoning more.

A blob attacked him head on.

Testament thrust the other end of his scythe to the ground. "EXE BEAST!". A purple monster burst from the ground, it's fanged mouth wide open. It swallowed the attacking blob just in time.

But they just kept forming, one after the other.

The only way to stop it is by killing the source.

"Succubus!"

The raven understood, flew towards Ukyo, morphed into a woman and attacked with a smaller scythe. Ukyo didn't budge or even turn his head at her as she swung the scythe at him. Only his eyes moved, locked on to every motion Testament made.

She swung the scythe with all her might. She felt it stop abruptly and was surprised to find Ukyo had caught the blade with his bare hands. His palm bled as she tried to push it down, the blade going through his palm, but she couldn't force it to go through his body. He didn't even turn, his eyes still fixed at her master.

Although the enemies didn't stop, Testament got a glimpse of the man's actions, amazed and bewildered.

Ukyo threw the blade away with a mighty swing. Succubus managed to let go but a hand quickly grasped her throat.

"NO!" Testament exclaimed. He was about to run to succubus's aid, but he had to guard against another attack.

Succubus stared as she felt like she was being drained of energy. She passed out, morphed back into a raven and dropped to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Testament lunged forward. Ukyo didn't move, simply releasing a mist of blue.

"Grave digger!" Testament manage to impale his scythe from the head all the way down to the blue haired creature's torso.

Testament gasped for air, not moving. But he soon realized this couldn't be over so easily. Then, in horror, he watch the figure melt into blood.

"Impossible! How...", is he even fighintg the same man he met just a few minutes ago?

He realized his mistake too late. As he stood up, Testament felt a blade across his neck, the warm body of his opponent pressing onto him, an arm wrapped around his waist.

Testament shifted his eyes to the side. The man was pressing his head against his neck. He heard a funny sound from him. Was he sniffing his hair?

"What are you doing?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Paternal-DNA-Identity-Confirmed++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Gear-#3360- TESTAMENT++++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Gear-Type- Humanoid-Gear+++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Accessing-Database+++++++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Testament's surprise, the man began rubbing his head against his hair. When he stopped, he whispered gently into Testament's ear.

"...forgive me, father."

Testament felt the sensation of the sword jerking. It would have cut his neck (not really kill him, but would cause serious damage) if it hadn't stop abruptly.

"Don't hurt him-oops..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Error Program-Flow-Disrupted+++++++++++  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo fell on the ground. Testament turned and saw a fan next to the blue haired man.

"Ehehe... gomen, blue haired one! Hope your head's ok. I meant to hit-" Anji scratched his head and made a peace sign as Testament stared at him. "Not that I... I was just going to... um... ahehehe, I should be going-"

"You, Human! What is the name of your companion"  
"Hmm? Well... er... He didn't really introduce himself to me. I just found him... lying around."

Testament stared at the body. That face... his power... his words... they all baffled him. He began to remember that awful incident at the research center. He wondered-

"Look, this man seems to have very good Japanese genes... I would really appreciate it if you could spare US-take note, him and ME"  
"You say you found him here, at my forest"  
"Hai! Somewhere over"  
"Then he's mine"  
"Huh?" Anji looked at Testament inquisitively. "B-but what are you going to do-", Anji covered his mouth in embarassment. He guessed even Gears get a little... "playful" sometimes but... didn't he have that beautiful companion with him back then. Is he-? He stopped his train of thoughts, not wanting to even think about it.  
"He stays here. Come back tomorrow." Testament said as he noticed the man's clothes. "Accompany him to a taylor and have him dressed, then bring him back to me"  
"WHAT? Hey, I'm not your-"

The trees began stretching their arms at him again. "Ok-OK!!! It's a deal"  
"Good. Now leave. Be here early in the morning"  
"Should I-"

An exe beast suddenly formed in the ground, sending Anji running. Testament stared at the man. Succubus came to, fluttered her wings, flew and perched on Testament's shoulder. She squaked at the man lying on the ground. Testament ran his hand absent-mindedly at the black bird, studying the blue haired man carefully. The aura he felt had gone. He felt nothing special about the sweet face lying on the cold earth.

And yet that power... Those words.

He must talk to Dizzy. He must keep the man until he manages to meet with her, for it concerns both of them. Testament summoned an exe beast to carry the seemingly lifeless body back to the forest with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Gear-Program-Temporarily-Deactivated++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Reloading-Human-Identity+++++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Data-Accumulated-40++++++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Data-Simulation-Initializing+++++++++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Unlocked-Gear-Ability Summon-Lvl-001+++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Unlocked-Gear-Ability Warrant-Lvl-001+++++++  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Loop 5

**Loop: 5 Holy Knight  
_-Guilty Gear World-  
2181_**

It was mid afternoon. Ky Kiske, commander of the International Police Force, was working on some paperwork at home when he received an urgent phone call.

"Hello? Yes, this is Commander Ky speaking. What's wrong"  
"Sir, there are some mishaps occurring here at the colony"  
"Hmm?", Ky leaned closer to the phone.  
"Sir, some of the residents claim to have seen... 'new' Japanese people suddenly appearing within the area"  
"WHAT? HOW could... are they sure they aren't just odd local folks or illegal foreigners who entered the area"  
"No sir. Several residents claim they have never seen these people around but they are Japanese. They speak the language sir, and even fight like them"  
"Maybe they just manage to learn the language"  
"Sir, if they are impostors, then they're doing an unbelievably good job at it"  
"Where are they now"  
"At a small abandoned dojo near the bridge. We have engaged defensive combat at them, but they...", the officer fumbled, embarrassed to say it.  
"They what"  
"They beat all of us, sir!"

Ky closed his eyes. "Alright. Secure the area, make sure none of them leaves. I'm on my way." He placed the phone back on the receiver, not waiting for the officer's reply.

He sighed as he grabbed his uniform. The world is full of fighting.

* * *

Anji was making his way back to the colony through an alternate route, happy to have found something to ponder on again. He'll have reasons to speak with Baiken again. "Yatta, yatta! Strange and bizzarre! Yatta!" 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the lump on the ground. He tripped and landed face first.

"Ai ai!!!", he slowly pulled himself up. The boulder felt big underneathe him. "What the-?!"

He looked and realized he was on top of a body. "IIIYAAAA!!!". He scrambled to his feet.

It's another body, just a few meters away from where he found the blue-haired Japanese folk! The person also seem to be Japanese. He had a more rough look: Big body built, unruly hair and an edgy facial features. He was holding a katana, and although not as badly wounded as Mr. Blue Hair, his clothes is also tattered, torn and covered with blood.

"What in Fuujin's name is going on?", Anji thought as he scratched his head. He bent down and poked the man. Nothing. He felt his vital signs. Still alive.

Anji remembered his encounter earlier and decided to just carry the man back to the colony. "Mmmph! My, you're a heavy one! Hmph! And stinky too!" Anji looked ahead. "Well, here we go!"

Research Facility's incident a few months back. Japanese people popping out of nowehere. That gear's sudden interest in Ukyo. Where are these strange events pointing to?

Another mystery to be solved. The great Anji must know!

* * *

Shattered glasses. The shrieking siren drove him to tears. He felt the soft bossoms of a woman. New sounds registered in his head. 

Screams. Panic. Rage...

Fire... he could feel its heat everywhere. The air was filled with the unbreathable mixtures of chemicals and poisons. He cried harder.

He could here an innocent plea from somewhere... He can't seem to make out the words.

"Hope you'll love the place I picked for you!"

A flash.

A skull met his gaze.

And he woke up with a jolt, panting madly and his whole body sweating.

Ukyo gasped for air as he tried to gather his senses. That dream... That childhood dream. It haunted his childhood to the brink of insanity. The village folks thought he was possessed, but due to his mother's kindness and his own charm and beauty, they decided to help instead of stoning him to death (like they would do to others). They called scholars, doctors and shamans to help him overcome these nightmare, but no ritual or medicine could free him from the terrors brought about by his sleep.

It certainly took its toll. He barely sleeps, hence he closed his eyes often, eventually learning the ability to increase his other senses while keeping his vision to a bare minimum. It made him detatched from the other children. None of them could see what he has to endure every night. He enjoyed solitutde: reading endlessly, hoping to find an explanation, if not an answer; writing to express his emotions, prefering poetry for, like him, it is uneasily understood; contemplating on his dream's mysteries and wondering what they meant.

Finally, at the young age of 10, he stumbled upon a dojo that was unlike any other. He asked his father what made it so special. "You see, my dear boy, unlike other schools in the village, students in this one are chosen by the grandmaster himself. Only those he deems skilled enough can study the art of sword fighting within its walls."

Since then, Ukyo's attention diverted from the dreams to being accepted in such a prestigeous dojo. He obssessed over it, night and day, dismissing even his night terrors. For a year, he spent all his time and energy studying basic swordstyles. It certainly paid off, as he got chosen to be a fresh student during the school's annual festivities. His determination continued as he learned more from his master and all his hard work bore fruit. He is the dojo's finest swordsman up to this date and is very close to the current grandmaster, who happens to be his old mentor.

But more importantly, he unconciously forgot about the dreams, and before he knew it, they dissappeared.

Until now...

"What's going on? What happened in the castle? Am I going insane?"

Just then, Ukyo realized he has been on a bed all this time. Its head post had bat-like wings spread overhead and at its center, a skull hung. Sheets covered his lower body. His robe (or what's left of it) has been removed.

He looked around. It is evening. The silent forest gave him a sense of forebodying. A bonfire has been set a few feet from him. Creatures he has never seen before lay around the area. Nearby, a stream flowed silently.

There were stone towers and stairs that seemed abandoned. Moss and vegetation had crawled up to them.

Ukyo suddenly remembered and looked around for his sword, running his hands over the matress and lifting the blankets.

"Looking for this?"

The same, ethereal, metallic voice answered him. Ukyo turned his head slowly to the voice's direction. The pale man was sitting on a stone slab. There was a moment of silence as each tried to study what the other was up to.

Finally, Ukyo got out of the bed and carefully walked towards Testament, whose eyes were transfixed on him.

Testament stood up as Ukyo stopped a step away from him. Without a word, Testament held the sword out to him. Reluctant at first, Ukyo cautiously reached out for it.

He grabbed it and tugged away, but Testament held it firmly, not willing to give it back so easily. Ukyo lifted his head to meet Testament's gaze, wondering if the ghastly man was going to attack.

Testament studied Ukyo's eyes. A beautiful blue. Not a hint of the horrific sight he had seen earlier.

Ukyo tugged harder, and Testament finally let go.

Ukyo unseathed it, making sure it was in good condition. Satisfied that his blade has not been modified, he placed it back on the sheathe, turned and walked away. He heard a weird sound like metal clashing onto something.

"You're not going anywhere."

Ukyo didn't look back.

Testament studied his scythe, which he has just summoned, as he spoke. "Who are you? And more importantly... What are you?"

A moment's silent.

"...Ukyo Tachibana"  
"You're Japanese"  
"Yes"  
"Hmph... Don't look like the typical ones I've seen, although your clothes imply that. What race are you"  
Ukyo didn't understand the question and kept silent.

"I asked a question.", Testament pressed on the matter.  
"...A foolish one, at that. What do I look like to you?"

Testament started towards him. Ukyo didn't bother to face him as the awkward conversation continued.

"You claim to be human? Heh. You didn't look very human when I fought with you earlier."

Ukyo turned, an inquisitve annoyance marked on his face.

"...What do you mean?", Ukyo asked, completely baffled.  
"You don't remember what happened"  
Ukyo scanned his thoughts. The last thing he knew was having another fit while entangled in a coccoon of blood. Then he passed out...

That's all he remembered.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

Testament wondered... This man has no knowledge of his nature. Is he a gear? A practictioner of black arts? Or perhaps something else? Whatever he may be, he is extremely powerful, and it's alarming he has no control over it. He can attak anytime, anywhere and not know a thing. "Just like Dizzy..."

He was now standing a mere step away from Ukyo, who gripped his sword harder.  
"Do I have to refresh you memory""You showed great power earlier. It seems you don't even know what you're capable of. Because of that, it is my responsibility to keep you here... If those corrupted officials and scientists get a hold of you, you may become a great threat to every living being."

Ukyo faced him, bewildered. A threat? He was now VERY curious of what happened during his unconciousness.

"I promised Dizzy I won't let anything happen to the forest and everything living in it. Hence... Stay... It's a command, otherwise I'll be forced to take you out."

Ukyo thought for a moment, and gave a sigh. Everything just seems so beyond this world, his mind couldn't makes sense of anything at all... like there is a fog in his head he can't brush off. He was tired and hungry as well, and didn't know where he is. Could this have been some sort of spell casted onto him by that sorcerer?

He decided it's best to stay here first and understand the situation. Sailing stormy seas may lead him to straight to an ogre's mouth. "...Alright... But"  
"What"  
"...Tell me your name"  
"Testament. I'm a gear."

Whatever it was, Ukyo didn't bother for an explanation.

"Why did you spare me"  
"I should be asking YOU that question"  
Ukyo looked down, thinking a few things through when he realized something. "...Testament"  
"What now"  
"...Where is my robe?"

Testament shifted his eyes. "...WELL... there wasn't much left of it anyway."

Testament motioned to the fireplace. Ukyo noticed a trail of his sleeve still burning at the side.  
He turned to Testament with a look of contempt, but the latter merely turned and walked away.

"I asked your companion to accompany you to a dress shop tomorrow. For now, use the blankets to cover yourself."

Testament couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Baiken stumbled onto the ground, growling... There was a considerable amount of distance between them. Genjuro had his reversed blade still pointed at her as he gased for air. 

This woman is tough. He was caught by surprised when random weapons appeared out of her left sleeve. She fights well. "Damn bitch is good...", Genjuro thought. Now THIS is his type of girl. Fun, exciting... orgasmic. He smiled as he thought of her beautiful body on the floor, covered in her own blood. His little mental rape increased his desire to kill her.

Nakoruru was making sure the officers they beat up weren't badly hurt. The others simply watched, not really sure of what to do. They were tired and injured and didn't know what was going on.

Genjuro got to his feet and charged. Baiken did the same. All of a sudden Chipp came crashing onto the wooden floor, followed by a rampagingKazuki.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!! Damn you, flamin' butt head-WHOA! Hahaha! Missed"  
Kazuki lashed his sword at him, but Chipp ducked and kicked him into the air. He jumped off, hoping to do a follow up but Kazuki regained footing and did a full-circle kick, throwing Chipp off his attack.

"Everyone, just STOP!", Nakoruru cried out while assisting the unconcious officer to a more suitable position.

Genjuro, who stopped in his tracks when the two ninjas intercetepted their path, realize in the nick of time that Baiken had jumped over the fumbling fools and was dropping down for an attack. He lifted his sword defensively and was going to pierce her, but she manage to side step and, seeing the opportunity, slashed his abdomen.

Genjuro stumbled back in pain. Before he could curse, Baiken had thrown a chain around him. He fell to the ground, bound. He angrily cussed at her as she walked towards him.

"Heh... not so tough now, are you?", Baiken said as she placed her foot on his chest and bent over to him.

Meanwhile, Kazuki and Chipp continued fighting. Chipp was fast like hell. Kazuki was hot as hell... literally. His rage continued to feed on the thoughts of Hazuki, fueling his will to fight.

"Dude, whatever did I do to you?!", Chipp asked just before he avoided another flame attack.

Chipp teleported again, just as Kazuki expected. The few seconds was enough for him to flame up his whole body. After fighting with the man for an hour or so, he had predicted well where he'd come out and as his figure began to piece together, Kazuki rammed him. Chipp didn't even know what hit him, only that it was hot and enveloped his body in pain. His blade was sent flying through the air.

Chipp fell on the floor, unconcious.  
"KAZUKI, NO!!!", Rimururu screamed.

Kazuki had jumped into the air to deliver a final death blow.

"STUN EDGE!!!"

A bolt of lighting threw an airborne Kazuki away, paralyzing him as he landed.

Everyone looked at where it came from. A handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, a blue and white schemed coat and a bizarre looking sword met their gaze.

Rimururu looked at him with much adoration... An angel... An angel sent by the gods to save them. With his mighty bolts of lightning, he shall deliver justice onto the earth...

Nakoruru also seems to have a dreamy look on her face, which Galford noticed and gave the man a smugged look.

"Aaah... Ouch...", Chipp slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "What the hell hit me"  
"Stupid foreigner.", Baiken spoke. She was sitting on Genjuro's bound body.

Ky looked around. "What's going on here"  
"A whole lot of fighting.", Baiken spoke. "These rats just appeared out of nowhere and was invading my space"  
Ky looked at Galford, Rimu and Nako, who stared back at him. "Are you... Japanese?" It was a trick question. Maybe they'll reveal they're foreigners and-  
"Na-ah!", Galford spoke. "I'm American but these girls, that bound guy, and the flame dude are"  
Ky looked at the man he hit. "Are... are they from here"  
"Uh... Exactly where is 'here'?", Galford asked inquisitively.  
"This is the colony, where Japanese people are kept.", Ky answered as-a-matter-of-factly. "Everybody knows this place"  
"Colony?", Galford had a baffled look on his face. "What the hell's that? A new street here in Japan"  
Ky gave Galford a funny look, not sure if this was some kind of a joke or this man has been living in a cave. "Sir, I am requesting you to cooperate, otherwise this may lead to unecessary violence"  
"But we are serious..." A smooth, deep voice suddenly spoke and out of nowhere. A puddle of water appeared beside Galford and formed into a man. He was dressed the same way as the man Ky had hit, only that its color was white. He had long, silky hair which he tied to the back and has more feminine features than the other.  
Ky was amazed by this technique, yet he kept his awe to himself, remembering his rank. "Sir, are you saying you're all from Japan"  
"Of course we are dude! And we have to get back to Amakusa's castle FAST because something funky is"  
"I'm sorry, but I must dismiss your lies. PLEASE, this is your final warning, PLEASE cooperate"  
"But we aren't lying!" Nakoruru pleaded, stopping her dreamy thoughts of the man. "We really are from Japan! Can't you tell"  
Baiken sneered, thinking this has got to be the biggest bunch of losers she has ever seen in her life.  
Ky let out a sigh. "Ma'am... You can't be 'from' Japan. Japan has been destroyed more than a hundred years ago."

And none of them spoke, all shaken with fear and disbelief.

"How... IMPOSSIBLE! We were just..." Nakoruru searched in her head for answers. That blinding light.. what was it? some sort of spell?  
"What do you mean DESTROYED?!", Galford screamed at the man, grabbing him by the collar. Ky forcefully jerked himself free of the grip. "Sir, do that again and I shall have to take you in custody-"

Just then, a fumbling Anji-Mito enters the scene, dragging with him an unconcious man. "OI!!! Baiken! Look't what I-..." He looks around and sees Ky. "Uh-oh... I'm in trouble"

* * *

Ukyo was sitting on the stone slab, taking a last bite of his apple. Testament was sitting at the other side, silently eating the fruits and vegetables he gathered. Potatoes! 

Only the crackling fire seem to rebel against the impending silence.

Ukyo looked up to the sky. Such a beautiful night... and yet, he felt so exhausted.

Tired, lost, worried and topless in the custody of a ghastly looking man... "Wonderful", Ukyo thought.

There was only one way to soothe his spirit.

He carefully felt the sheathe of his sword for the secret compartment. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver clarinet given to him as a gift by a young female foreigner he befriended (and actually fell for him).

Testament was absent-mindedly chewing his potatoes, pondering on the day's events when a sweet melody began to play.

It echoed through out the forest. And for a moment, everything was still and calm. A faint taste of peace enveloped every creature that heard each melody. Everything seem to listen as if their life depended on it. The animals cooed, the wind blew softer and the trees barely made a sound.

It spoke of legends, tragedy and romance... The great comedy of life.

Then, as swiftly as it started, it ended withoout warning.

Ukyo opened his eyes slightly and shifted them to the ground.

"Play it again."

Ukyo turned his head. "  
"Play another tune for us"  
"...must you be so commanding"  
"Please.", Testament rolled his eyes as he spoke.

Ukyo broke out a swift smile, closed his eyes, lifted the clarinet to his lips and enchanted the whole forest again.


	7. Loop 6

**Loop: 6 Destroyed?  
_-Guilty Gear World-  
2181_**

"Johnny, I can't believe you went womanizing again!", An angry May cried out.  
"Oh believe me, mon ami, it was nothing of the sort...", Charlotte butt in snobbishly.  
Johnny simply smiled. "You must forgive our guest. She has incurred some injuries. Perhaps a good night's sleep with the famed Jellyfish Pirates will change her attitude"  
"Hmph!"

They were at the dinning area of the ship. Charlotte has never seen quite like it before, but she kept her awe to herself. Adjacent to her was a little girl named May. The rude man name Johnny seated himself between them.

"So what's for dinner?", Johnny asked May.  
"I don't know... Dizzy-chan's making it though, so I'm sure it's gonna taste great!"

Charlotte was deep in thought when suddenly the earth shook. She grabbed the table, startled. "What's happening"  
"Oh, we're just taking off.", Johnny answered cooly. "Hey April! A little easy on the engines"  
"What do you mean 'take off"  
May giggled. "Johnny, you're friends a little slow, isn't she"  
"Shh, May! She's hurt. she must have hit her head." Johnny turned to Charlotte and placed his fingers on her chin. "Maybe I should check"  
Charlotte shrugged it off. "No, thanks! I'm fine! I just want to know what's happening. And, I beg your pardon, little girl, but I am a very refined and intelligent woman"  
"Well, they do say wisdom belongs to the elders!", May giggled.  
"We're flying.", Johnny spoke cutting Charlotte off.  
"Excuse me?", Charlotte thought she heard him wrong.  
"FLYING... Like birds... flap flap, into the air?", May answered, amused.  
"F-flying?!", Charlotte was stunned. She stood up and ran towards the window.

She was met by a view of clouds and stars. She couldn't believe it. She turned towards the two. "WHAT is THIS vessel"  
Johnny and May looked at each other. Poor girl. Must be from one of those small towns. "It's a ship...", Johnny answered.  
"That flies"  
"Obviously, yes...", Johnny ran his finger through his hair, not sure what's wrong with this woman.

Charlotte looked out again, unable to take all of it in. Is she dreaming? Is this for real? What happened-

"Sorry if it took a while!", Dizzy suddenly came out of the kitchen. "I started cooking later than usual"  
May exclaimed happily as she looked at the food. "Wow, it looks delicious"  
"Charlotte", Johnny called to her. "Come on, darling. We wouldn't want to lose that beautful figure to a little bump on the head, now do we"  
Her train of thoughts disrupted, he turned to face them only to be met by a bizzarre blue haired girl with red eyes and a tail.

She has seen a lot of things in her life; you think by now she'd be used to it. No, it still gets to her.

* * *

Ky spent the evening at the colony. He took all of the questionable people's statements and they all claim to be from Japan (one migrated there, the American man). He thought it may be a trick, but they all seemed sincere about it. 

And they all seemed quite powerful too.

"More questions, less answers. Ah... Why are my investigations always like this?"

A knock and Anji was in his room. "Good evening"  
"MitoAnji... what do you want"  
"Well, I was hoping to discuss a few things with you! About these occurences, I mean"  
"What about it"  
Anji sat himself on the matress on the floor. "These people are very much Japanese, it shows. Only... were did they come from"  
Ky turned to face him. Maybe the man's knowledge may be of use to him. Two heads are better than one, after all. "They all claim to be from Japan"  
Anji roleld his eyes up. "Maybe it's a trick question, you know, with subtle meaning"  
"Not from what they say. They described to me exactly where they live, and they do mean THE Japan." Ky grabbed some papers from the low table nearby. "Hizen, Shiroshimo, Yamashiro"  
"Oi...? That's weird...", Anji had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"Hmm? What do you mean"  
"Those are the OLD names of the cities even before the destruction of Japan. I read about them and they existed during the Samurai era"  
"So...", Ky tried to make sense out of it. "...They're lying"  
"I don't think so." Anji thumbed his chin. "Why would they even lie of such a thing"  
"There's more.", Ky shuffled the papers. "They all claim to have been fighintg a powerful sorcerer when suddenly, they ended up here"  
Anji was silent for a while. "You think"  
"That Man... could he be involved"  
"Perhaps... Probably..."

That Man... the Gearmaker... what is he up to this time?

"It would make sense as to why that gear wanted to keep him." Anji didn't realize he said it out loud.  
"Hmm? Keep who"  
"Oh! Uh... n-no one! I mean"  
"Anji"  
"Ahahaha, you know what, I'm getting sleepy, so I should-", Ky held him by the arm before he got up.  
"Who kept who"  
"Er"  
"TELL ME"  
Anji sighed. "The gear... Testament. There were two men I found not too far from each other. The first one the gear kept hostage"  
Ky let go of Anji and looked away, deep in thought. What would that gear want with that person? He must find out.  
As if reading his thoughts, Anji spoke. "I'm suppose to get him some clothes tomorrow! Er... I don't think it's be safe for me to disagree with him let alone make him find out I told someone else about the incident... can you please keep it a secret? Like, just say you gathered the information from your official reports of some sort"  
"Alright.", Ky nodded in agreement. "Thank you for your cooperation. Please leave the room immediately"  
"You know, you can thank me by dropping off a few charges"  
"LEAVE NOW"  
"Alright! alright...", Anji left, a bit worried of his fate the following morning.

He continued to contemplate of what he found out. "Hmm... so these peope claim to have lived in Japan? Heh, time-slipping sure is becoming-".

And then it hit him.

"THAT'S IT!!!", Anji said it too loud again. He looked around. No one seemed to have heard him.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before!". He ran through the inn's hallway, not able to keep his mind off the matter.

Hundreds of miles away, Axl bit his tongue. "Ow! Danm it! Someone must've remembered me..."

* * *

It was already past twelve. Johnny was lying on his bed, still awake when he heard a knock. 

"Come in".

Dizzy entered. "Dizzy-chan... what can I do for you? Sit down.", He tapped on the matress. There was a seductive tone on his voice.  
"Um...", Dizzy looked down shyly as she closed the door. "Johnny, we're gonna pass through the forest-my old home-before we get to our destination, right"  
"Right you are"  
"Can I visit Testament"  
Johnny lifted an eyebrow. Dizzy's former guardian wasn't all bad. However, they weren't necessarily the best buddies. That gear has anger management issues.  
He looked at Dizzy. There was a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong"  
"It's nothing...", she replied sweetly. "I just... I feel there's something up...I can't really say what it is, but-", she looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I sound silly. Paranoid. I'll just-", she was about to leave the room.  
"Just remember to cook breakfast before you leave!", Johnny spoke without looking at her.  
Dizzy turned, smiled, and threw herself at Johnny. "Thank you!"

Johnny grinned to himself.

Meanwhile, Testament fell into a deep slumber on the grassy earth. Ukyo slowly removed the clarinet from his lips. Silence. He was placing the instrument back into its secret compartment when the raven landed beside him. It fluttered its wings and looked at him and he looked back at it.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what it wanted. It bent its neck around studying him. Ukyo carefully held his hand to it. Seeing no sign of hostility, he began to stroke its feathers. It hopped closer to him as he continued. Finally, it flutterred its wings and propped itself on his lap. It ruffled its feathers and nestled itself on his leg.

Ukyo continued to run his fingers on it, smiling peacefully to himself.


	8. Loop 7

**Loop: 7 Another savage day on Earth  
_-Guilty Gear World-  
2181_**

Shattered glasses. The shrieking siren drove him to tears. He felt the soft bossoms of a woman. New sounds registered in his head.

Screams. Panic. Rage...

Fire... he could feel its heat everywhere. The air was filled with the unbreathable mixtures of chemicals and poisons. He cried harder.

He could hear an innocent plea from somewhere... He can't seem to make out the words.

"Hope you'll love the place I picked for you!"

A flash.

"RISE AND SHINE!!!"

A startled Ukyo rolled off the bed, landing on the grassy earth, the sheets wrapping itself around his legs. At some point, he expected to regain sense of reality and wake up in an inn, where a lovely young maiden rescued him from death.

"My, my, aren't we the jumpy one!", a familiar annoying voice said.

Nope, it isn't a nightmare.

Ukyo sat up and rubbed his fingers on his forehead. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirpped merrily. He squinted a view of Anji bending over, offering his hand to him.  
"We better get moving. That gear wants you back by sun set"  
"...What makes you think I'd take orders from-"

Anji lightly kicked Ukyo's leg and spoke in a whisper, his tone dead serious. "I may be able to help you, but we can't talk here... It's too dangerous. If you just come with me, I'll not only get you some clothes but give you some information that might help you understand what's going on..."

Ukyo looked up at him. Anji didn't meet his gaze, lost in his own thoughts. Ukyo gently closed his eyes, stood up, wrapped the blanket around him, grabbed his sword and stood by Anji's side.  
Anji smiled. "So, we ready to go""Then follow me! Btw, what's you're name again"  
"...Ukyo. Tachibana Ukyo.", Ukyo answered reluctantly.  
"Hai, Ukyo-sama! This way!"

As the two walked away, the raven flew over Ukyo and perched on his shoulder. He looked at it, smiled and gave it a few strokes as they left, not noticing the pair of red eyes glaring from behind the bushes.

* * *

She couldn't believe what was happening. Was it her fault? did she do something wrong?

"No, it's because they're gears, plain and simple... Damn fucking gears! Why can't they just all die?!"

She was glad her master saw the "positive" side of things and didn't punish her. She wasn't sure what's in his mind, but she has her orders.

"Let's start this show!"

* * *

As they made their way to the taylor, Anji explained to Ukyo what he knew. He informed him of the details he deemed important: what the current year is, where they are and and what could possibly be happening.

Ukyo was at awe, yet he manage to keep a calm expression.  
"My, you certainly handled the news better than the others-", Anji bit his tongue and placed his hands over his mouth.  
"Others"  
"Uh... the... others that have slipped through time! Theeeeere have been quite a few in the past, hehe! know a certain English man who is having the same problem as you! We should pay him a visit!", Anji bluffed. The raven on Ukyo's shoulder gave a dissapproving squawk but Ukyo seems to accept this answer, much to his relief. He couldn't let the police take custody over Ukyo until he figures everything out. Knowing he is under the custody of that gear, Anji knew the police would be less apprehensive and cautious of capturing him.

They continued their conversation until they reached the colony, where he snuck Ukyo in a humble little dress shop. Anji looked at every turn before procedding, making Ukyo dubious.

Ukyo: ...WHY are we acting like ocmmon criminals?  
Anji: Uh... It's because... I'm famous! hehe! What can I say? The ladies can't get enoough of me!  
Ukyo: ...Right...

They finally got to a dress shop. The shop keeper and his female assistant seem to be excited upon seeing both of them.

"Anji! It's been a while! What have you been up to?!", the old shop keeper asked.  
"Ahaha, I'm fine, old timer! I just need clothes for my friend!"

The shop keeper and his assistant stared at Ukyo with glee, making the latter feel uncomfortable.

"Why, look at him! Such a pretty face! Such a nice body! My, my, I'd be delighted to find something for you!"

Ukyo cringed. It isn't very flattering coming from a man...

Seeming to have inhaled their euphoric excitement, Anji exclaimed, "I think he'd look extremely well in a kimono"  
Ukyo turned this head to him. "A kimono?!". Not that he has any problem with it, but he wanted something a little more comfortable, especially since it seems he's in for a long journey.

"Yes, why not?", anji replied

"EVERYBODY LOOKS GOOD IN A KIMONO!!!", the three of them-Anji, the shop keepr and his assistan-exclaimed in unison.

"Uh...", Ukyo wasn't sure what he has gotten himself into.  
Seeing the look on his face, the shop keeper did a mental browse of his mechandise. "Hmm...AHA!!!"

Without a warning, the shop keeper grabbed Ukyo by the wrist (the raven flew off him, startled), pushed him in front of a mirror (which he almost slammed into), began measuring him, moving him around like a doll and shouting the measurments to his assistant, who was fumbling on a notepad madly at the back. In less than five minutes, Ukyo found himself wearing a low cut pinkish kimono held together with a lot of sashes. He looked like a geisha. Much to his surprise, he was carrying an open umbrella and even his hair was done!

Even before utterring a word of dissatisfaction, the shop keeper had removed his clothes and did the whole process over again. The moment they stopped, his reflection showed a him wearing a black vinyl robe with fur on the hem, random trinkets here and there and a lot of lace, reminiscent of Japan's old Visual Kei bands. He felt his feet, looked down and saw he was wearing some bizarre type of foreign boots (vinyl knee-high boots, actually).

Again, before Ukyo could say a word, the shop keeper and his assistant twirled him round and round. When they stopped, Ukyo manage a small gasp of surprise to see himself wearing Anji's exact same outfit (complete with the white band on his head).

"Hey! That's MY style already!", Anji exclaimed.  
"Oh, sorry Anji-kun!", the shop keeper replied apologetically.

Finally, after four dizzying repetitions, the three - Anji, the shop keeper and his assistant - came up with the perfect outfit for him. After regaining his stable vision, Ukyo found himself wearing a backless dark blue robe that had black flowing sleeves. He had medium golden armor pads that cupped his shoulders and were connected by chains around his back. The vest was held together with black laces that criss-crossed over his torso. Around his waist is a black leather, corset-like obi. They also gave him a dark blue iga bakama to match his robe.

"PEEEEEEEEERFECT!!!", The shop keeper exclaimed.

Before Ukyo could say another word, Anji has paid the man and pushed him out of the shop, the raven angrily fluttering its way to catch up with them.  
"Isn't that better?! Now, on to more pressing-", Anji stopped when he saw one of the warriors passing by. "Igz"  
"...What?", Ukyo asked, noticing the surprise in Anji.  
"It's getting late!", Anji suggested, stepping in front of Ukyo. "The gear's gonna summon us to death if I we don't move it!!"

Without another word, they scampered off. Ukyo wondered why they had to be in such a hurry.

* * *

Nakoruru could've sworn she saw Ukyo. She was running towards him but passers by blocked her view and when the path cleared, no one was there.

She gave a sigh and looked around.

"Miss Nakoruru!", a young man's voice called out to her. She turned to face the dashing young police officer named Ky. He remembered her name! She blushed.

"Miss Nakoruru", Ky said as he approached her. "I was just checking up on you and was a bit worried you weren't in your quarters this morning"  
"Oh, I...", Nakoruru felt a bit lost for words. "I... I was just taking a stroll... Trying to make sense of things"  
"I may have some information on what's going on, but I'm gonna need more time to investigate these matters. I wish to speak with all of you first before leaving." Ky suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and stared straight at her, although barely noticing how red her cheeks has gotten. "I need someone I can trust. I'm asking you to keep your companions safe by insisting that you stay here in the colony until my return"  
"... I...", Nakoruru wasn't sure if she was flatterred or troubled.  
"Please, Miss Nakoruru... You seem to be the mature one. I'm asking you to help me help you"  
"...Al-alright...", Nakoruru spoke softly.  
Ky smiled, and she felt like melting. "Thank you, and sorry for the bother." He let go of her and meant to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and-er-Miss Nako, there's this other matter about your-"

"KY-CHAAAAN!"

Both turned to si Rimururu running towards them. Ky had a silly expression on his face as the little girl threw her arms around his waist.

"Rimu!", Nakoruru scolded. "Stop that, it's very unlady like"  
Rimururu looked at her sister dreamily. "Oh... I'm sorry sis... I didn't mean not to tell... it was just all too sudden"  
"What is"  
"Ah-ah... it's nothing!", Ky waved his hands at her, making Nakorurur more curious.

"Last night...", Rimururu's voice was filled with emotions, "Last night... I... I... I PROFESSED MY LOVE FOR HIM!!!"

BOING!!! Nakaruru fell headfirst on the ground while Ky scratched his head as he gave an awkward smile.

"Rimu-chan...", Nakoruru slowly got to her feet.  
"I know our age and destiny is against us, but... our entwined, burning passion for each other cannot be stopped!!! And as warrirors of love divine, I hope you approve of our decision!"

"Er...", Ky whispered to Nakoruru, "This is another thing I wanted to talk to you about..."

As the three continued on with their little charade, Galford was watching them from the roof top, jealous and disturbed.

"Stupid police officer... What does he got that I don't? He probably doesn't even understand the meaning of 'justice"  
"You said it"  
"Yeah... Wah!", Galford was surprised to find Chipp sitting beside him. "You! You were that ninja from yesterday"  
"Yeah. So you're American, eh"  
"How did you get there"  
"I'm a ninja. I'm suppose to be sneaky"  
"Dude, you got your ass kicked by Kazuki yesterday!" Galford retorted. "You ain't no ninja if you can't handle the heat"  
"HEY! I... I wasn't able to warm up yesterday"  
"Sure"  
"At least I don't need a bitch to help me out"  
"Oh, now you hit the sweet spot!", Galford jumped to his feet. "C'mon, show me what you got"  
"Now you're talking!"

* * *

At first, he scared them. Everything in their surrounding scared them. But now they realize that he sincerely wishes to help them. He called himself Dr. Faust, and after spending a few days in his clinic, they have never felt better. Soon, the doctor gained their trust.

Tam-tam explained to the doctor what happened to them. Faust had a problem understanding them, but got the general idea from what they said.

"Well, everything seems very complicated... But I know someone who might be able to help you"  
"Really?!", Tam-tam exclaimed.  
"Yes. But we're gonna have to travel a long way... I hope it's ok with you"  
"It fine with Tam-tam and Cham-cham. We is wanting to go back to castle and save our village! Woo-woo"  
"That's great! We shall leave tomorrow! Rest up and-DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!"

Cham-cham, being the curious cat that she is, was poking around Faust's chemistry set. She suddenly let go of a glass tube in fright when Faust scolded her.

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Although the clinic manage to hold itself together, the explosion caused major damage to it. When the smoke cleared, all three of them were coughing, smouldered in dirt and wearing afros.


End file.
